Heart Shape
by rizkyhp28
Summary: Cast: Kim Jinhwan iKON/One Shot/Simbol hati, penghubung antara kita/Happy Reading


**Author : rizkyhp28**

 **HEART SHAPE**

 _Putih?_

 _Di mana ini ?_

Seorang wanita berparas cantik datang menghampiriku. Rambut hitam terurai dan juga senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat dia tampak begitu memesona. Dia menghampiriku mengulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri, kusambut tangannya itu dengan ragu-ragu. Dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, lalu menarikku ke suatu tempat yang memiliki cahaya yang amat terang.

"Huaaaa... aku benci musin dingin!"

"Sudahlah Jin jangan protes terus, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan dengan musim dingin ini. Kita mungkin dari keluarga kaya, tapi bahkan kita tak berkutik menghadapi hari ini, hari terdingin di Seoul."

"Kau benar Jiwon- _ah_ , tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hanya kau yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, sedangkan aku hanya memiliki _appa_ yang kaya."

"Kau mulai lagi! Kau itu anak tunggal, jadi jika kau memiliki ayah yang kaya sudah pasti kau juga akan menjadi orang kaya."

Mendengar perkataan Jiwon membuat Jinhwan berhenti dan berpikir sejenak. _Anak tunggal? Benarkah?_

" _Ya!_ Kim Jinhwan!"

"Eoh... _wae_?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ah, kita sudah sampai di _cafe_. Ayo masuk aku benci sekali dengan udara dingin ini."

Kami berdua memutuskan duduk di kursi di dekat jendela, bukan karena menyukainya, tapi karena hanya di meja itu yang memiliki dua kursi kosong. Karena bosan menunggu pesanan kami yang yang tak kunjung datang, tanganku yang tidak bisa diam mulai membuat gambar-gambar di jendela _cafe_ karena memang jendela _cafe_ itu sedikit berembun sehingga bisa digunakan sebagai tempat menggambar.

" _Ya_ Kim Jinhwan, kebiasaanmu yang seperti wanita itu ternyata masih belum sembuh?"

"Apanya yang seperti wanita? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan hal yang feminin."

"Menggambar simbol hati itu kebanyakan cuma dilakukan wanita. Tapi kau menggambar simbol hati dimanapun! Kau itu laki-laki!"

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki! Tapi kebiasaan ini tidak bisa diubah, aku bahkan lupa apa maksud simbol hati yang setiap hari aku gambar."

 _Tempat ini?_ Aku memandang wanita itu dengan wajah bingung, dia hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya tanpa mengucap satu patah kata pun. Ini adalah tempat di mana aku menghabiskan hampir seluruh masa kecilku tanpa sosok yang disebut orang tua. Setiap hari aku makan di meja yang besar, makan makanan yang enak, tidur di kasur yang empuk, tapi aku hampir tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali orang tuaku ada untuk menemaniku.

Tidak mengenal sosok yang disebut ibu dan memiliki seorang ayah yang gila kerja membuat hidupku di istana ini terasa menyedihkan. Aku memiliki segalanya yang diinginkan orang lain, tapi orang lain memiliki apa yang kuinginkan, orang tua. Suatu hal sederhana seperti pelukan hangat dari orang tua hanya mimpi bagiku.

Kenangan-kenangan buruk yang mulai muncul membuatku tanpa sadar menarik tangan wanita yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam tanganku, memintanya untuk membawaku pergi. Lagi-lagi wanita itu membawaku menuju tempat yang tak asing bagiku. Aku tidak pernah melupakan tempat ini, tempat ini awal yang nyata dari segala mimpi burukku.

Hujan salju turun begitu lebat, aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Jiwon. Walaupun hujan salju turun begitu lebat aku memaksakan diri untuk pulang. Orang tua Jiwon sudah mencoba mencegahku untuk keluar di tengah hujan salju tetapi sebuah janji yang diberikan _appa_ membuatku tidak bisa bersabar menunggu hujan salju reda. Aku berlari dengan begitu bersemangat untuk pulang ke rumah namun ketika aku sampai, hanya ada puluhan pembantu yang sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah dan juga menyiapkan makan malam.

"Bi _,_ di mana _appa?"_

"Tuan masih belum pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi. Apa tuan muda mau makan terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak usah, aku akan menunggu _appa."_

Aku dengan sabar menunggu kepulangan _appa._ Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tapi _appa_ tak kunjung datang menemuiku di ruang makan. Karena rasa penasaran yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi, aku keluar mencari _appa_ untuk menagih janji yang ia berikan padaku. Hujan salju sedikit reda, hanya sesekali butiran salju turun mengenai kepalaku. Aku berlari ke sana ke mari mencari keberadaan mobil yang biasa dikendarai _appa_. Langkahku terhenti di dekat sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahku, di ujung jalan terlihat sebuah mobil hitam yang biasa dikendarai _appa_. Senyum lebar mulai terukir di wajahku, namun senyum itu segera hilang ketika melihat seorang anak kecil sedang berada dipangkuan _appaku_ yang duduk di salah satu sudut taman. _Appa_ bersama seorang wanita yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut lurusnya. Wanita itu mendekati gadis kecil yang berada di pengkuan _appa,_ dia mengusap kepala gadis itu lalu mengecup keningnya, sebuah pemandangan keluarga yang amat bahagia.

Aku mulai berpikir siapa sebenarnya aku. Seorang anak kecil yang memiliki status sebagai anak, tapi tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang orang tua. Seorang anak yang selalu hidup dalam kemewahan namun tidak pernah duduk dipangkuan ayahnya sendiri. Di saat itu juga, seorang anak berumur enam tahun, tahu bahwa ayahnya memiliki sebuah keluarga yang dia tidak ada di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes di pipiku ketika memori menyakitkan itu seolah terulang kembali. Air mata yang sudah lama aku pendam, yang tidak pernah ingin aku keluarkan karena besarnya rasa benciku pada _appa_. Wanita berparas cantik itu kembali menarik tanganku. Kali ini bukan lorong putih yang kami lewati, tetapi sebuah lorong gelap yang membuat orang lain berpikir dua kali untuk memasukinya. Dia menarikku masuk tanpa ragu. Aneh. Kami kembali ke tempat yang sama, tetapi tempat ini memiliki suasana berbeda, suasana yang tidak asing. Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang bersembunyi seolah sedang mengamati seseorang, ketika aku lihat ke mana arah matanya memandang aku begitu terkejut, dia sedang mengamati _appa_.

Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah kejadian 14 tahun lalu, ketika aku tahu kalau _appa_ memiliki keluarga selain aku. Tapi kali ini aku melihat dari sudut pandang berbeda, aku seolah berdiri di dekat _appa_. Dan aku mendengar sedikit perbincangan diantara mereka.

" _Taesun-ssi, apa kau yakin tidak akan memberitahu anakmu tentang semuanya?"_ kata wanita itu

" _Aku tidak tahu, aku ingin sekali memberitahu segalanya. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dia tidak akan membenciku setelah semua yang terjadi."_

" _Sudahlah paman, kata guruku mengatakan kejujuran itu baik. Aku akan memberikan pelukan semangat untuk paman."_ Kata gadis kecil itu lalu memeluk _appa_

" _Aku yakin Sujin tidak akan menyalahkanmu, dia tahu waktunya tidak lama lagi, dia menyuruhmu pergi agar kau tidak sedih. Aku juga yakin Jinhwan akan mengerti bukan keinginanmu untuk tidak berada di sisi eommanya ketika eommanya itu dalam keadaan sakit."_

" _Saat itu perusahaan benar-benar kacau, aku harus menyelamatkan perusahaanku untuk menghidupi keluargaku."_

Air mata perlahan menetes di pipi _appa._ Kini aku ingat, hari itu _appa_ berjanji untuk menceritakan tentang _eomma,_ tetapi _appa_ tidak pernah menepati janjinya. _Appa_ menggenggam sebuah foto seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam yang indah. Parasnya begitu cantik, di bawah foto itu tertulis sebuah nama, _Park Sujin._ Beberapa lama memerhatikan foto itu, aku menyadari satu hal yang pasti

" _Eomma..."_

Wanita yang sedari tadi menemaniku menunjukkan wajahnya dengan jelas, dengan senyum indah di wajahnya. Dia benar _eommaku_ , sosok wanita yang sudah lama aku lupakan. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku mengingat wajahnya. _Eomma_ memberikan senyuman hangat di wajahnya, tanpa mengucap satu patah kata pun, dia menghilang secara perlahan bersama kenangan itu. Dia hanya meninggalkan sebuah simbol hati di sebuah bangku yang dekat dengan tempatku berdiri.

Aku mulai membuka mataku secara perlahan, aku masih buram melihat sekelilingku. Namun, aku tahu wajah cemas _appa_ yang sedang duduk di samping ranjangku terlihat dengan jelas. Dia menatapku dengan mata penuh kekhawatiran. Di sudut kamarku aku melihat Jiwon dengan wajah yang tak kalah khawatir.

" _YA KIM JINHWAN!_ kenapa lama sekali kau tak sadarkan diri? Ini sudah tiga hari kau tak bangun. Bahkan orang yang menabrakmu sudah masuk penjara."

"Benarkah?" aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

 _Appa_ lalu memberikan pelukan hangat, berusaha mengurangi kekhawatirannya. Kini aku tahu betapa _appa_ menyayangiku dan memerhatikanku. Aku membalas pelukan hangatnya walaupun dengan kondisiku yang masih sedikit lemas. Dan aku juga tau, simbol hati itu, adalah perantara antara aku dan _eomma_. Kasih sayang kami berdua, cinta kami berdua, dan hati kami berdua. –END-


End file.
